


Dark Aspirations

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dystopian future implied, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 372: Slytherin’s locket.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Dark Aspirations

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 372: Slytherin’s locket.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Dark Aspirations

~

“Professor Longbottom?” 

Neville, distracted, spun, smiling when he saw who it was. “Hello, Molly, what’s wrong?”

“I found something in the forest, sir.”

Neville moved towards her. “What is it?” 

Molly reached into her pocket. “This.” 

She dropped something into his outstretched hand, and Neville winced as it shocked him. Frowning, he examined it, exhaling when he recognised it.  
“Merlin.” 

“Sir?”

“Thank you, Molly. I’ll take it from here.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Once alone, Neville drew his wand, shooting off a Patronus. Within minutes, Harry stood before him. “You’re sure?”

Neville handed it over. 

“Shit,” Harry swore. “It _is_ Slytherin’s locket.” 

~

“How could Slytherin’s locket have been found in the Forbidden Forest?” Snape asked Harry. “That isn’t where you destroyed it.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “How do you know where—Oh, you were watching. Of course.” He smirked. “That explains so much.” 

When Snape actually _blushed_ , Neville raised an eyebrow. “Can we return to the locket, please?”

“Right.” Harry coughed. “It was a Horcrux, like Nagini.” 

Neville nodded. “But it’s dead now, right? You killed it.”

“Ron did, actually.” Harry sighed. “What’s more worrying is how a random student found it miles away from where we left it.” 

Snape sighed. “Indeed.”

~

Neville returned to his quarters after several hours in Snape’s office. _He’d_ advocated calling the Aurors, but both Harry and Snape wanted to keep knowledge of Horcruxes limited to as few people as possible. 

Neville sighed. Not that he blamed them. Just the idea that someone could try to become immortal by storing bits of their souls in various objects was chilling. And tempting. 

Entering his quarters, Neville turned on the lights and walked over to his liquor cabinet. If ever he needed a glass of wine…

Reaching for a glass, he froze. There, on the bar, was Slytherin’s locket. 

~

“It’s following me.” 

Harry pursed his lips, eyeing Slytherin’s locket. “Apparently, yes.” He smiled. “Are you contemplating immortality?” 

Neville snorted. “Not _seriously_ , no.” 

Snape, pacing, exhaled. “Well there’s a reason it keeps finding you, Longbottom. You’re sure you’re not a Dark wizard in disguise?”

Neville rolled his eyes. “Pretty sure. The only reason I’d even contemplate trying to thwart death is—”

“Yes?” asked Harry when Neville faltered. “Tell us.” 

Neville closed his eyes. “Gran’s ill. They say she won’t last the year.” 

“Damn,” whispered Harry. “I’m sorry, mate.” 

“Thanks.” Neville sighed. “Anyway, maybe that’s what it’s sensing.” 

Snape hummed. “Perhaps.”

~

Neville stood outside Augusta’s door. “But it’s Dark magic, isn’t it?”

Harry shrugged. “Severus researched it, and he doesn’t think what’s left is either Light or Dark, it’s just…power.” 

Turning Slytherin’s locket around in his hands, Neville sighed. “And you think it could help her?” 

“I have no idea. I ran the idea past Hermione, and she has no clue either.” Harry smiled, his eyes sympathetic. “We’re pretty sure it won’t hurt, and it may help, but it’s your decision.” 

Biting his lip, Neville nodded. “I’ll just give it to her and see what happens.” 

Harry nodded. “Seems reasonable.” 

~

“We may’ve made a mistake,” admitted Harry.

Neville snorted. “You think?” 

Snape sighed. “Who knew Augusta aspired to be Dark?” 

“I blame Slytherin’s locket,” said Neville.

“And I should have anticipated this,” said Snape.

Neville watched Augusta blast the Ministry’s lobby statue to smithereens before rebuilding it in her own likeness with a wave of her hand. “Now what?”

“Now?” Snape groaned as Augusta turned towards them. “Run!” 

But it was too late. The moment she caught Neville’s eye, all was lost. “All hail Queen Augusta!” he cried.

And as her reign began, Neville only knew how he adored her.

~


End file.
